PC:Emere
Summary Fluff Background Carolina was born to a high ranking lieutenant in a prominent thieves guild. She was small even by halfling standards, and guild officials quickly began training her to use her size to her (and the guild’s) advantage by training her in the art of stealth and breaking and entering. Carolina rarely saw her mother and secretly loathed her for her lack of affection--and for allowing the guild to use her as a tool. Not having the chance to experience life outside of the guild, Carolina swore to one day break free and strike out on her own. Perhaps sooner than she could have imagined, she got her chance. Carolina watched from the sewers beneath the city as her house was successfully defending an attack brought on by a rival guild. Soon she saw opportunity, and sneaked into the bowels of her own guild house. Without even an instant of hesitation, she put a torch to the structure's supporting timbers. Back down in the sewers, Carolina waited… and waited. After the screams had subsided and the last of the smoke began to drift away, she made her way back out onto the blackened streets. Wading through the rubble of her fallen guild house, she didn’t even notice when she stepped on her mother’s charred hand. Convinced her work was done, she left the city and never looked back. Carolina now wonders the countryside experiencing whatever life has to offer. Those who encounter her are often surprised at her stoicism and lack of typical halfling merriment, but those few who take the time to get to know her will find that the have made a friend for life. Those who dare to cross her may find their backs the target of a well placed crossbow bolt. Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 3'6" Weight: 65 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: No personality yet. Region Daunton - +2 Monster knowledge checks and re-roll 1 failed knowledge check/day while access to Daunton library is available (requires 4 hours). Hooks -- Kicker -- Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +5 bonus to saving throws against fear Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Halfling Bold: You gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against fear. Nimble Reaction: You gain a +2 racial bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. Second Chance: You can use second chance as an encounter power. Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Thievery +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Rogue +2 Reflex First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. Rogue Tactics (Artful Dodger): You gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma (+4) modifier against opportunity attacks. Rogue Weapon Talent: When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Sneak Attack: Once per round, when you have combat advantage against an enemy and hit that enemy with an attack that uses a crossbow, a light blade, or a sling, the attack deals extra damage. If you have dealt Sneak Attack damage since the start of your turn, you cannot deal it again until the start of your next turn. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. As you advance in level, your extra damage increases Feats Backstabber level: The extra damage dice from Carolina's Sneak Attack class feature increase from d6s to d8s. Alertness level: Carolina doesn't grant enemies combat advantage from being surprised. She also gains a +2 feat bonus to Perception checks. Slaying Action level: If Caorlina spends an action point to take an extra action and has already dealt Sneak Attack damage this round, she can deal the extra damage a second time during this turn. Versatile Expertise 5th level: light blades, crossbow. Distant Advantage level: Carolina gains combat advantage for ranged or area attacks against any enemy flanked by her allies. Nimble Dodge level: When you make an enemy reroll an attack roll using your second chance racial power, the enemy takes a -5 penalty to the second attack roll and can't score a critical hit on that roll. Skills and Languages Languages Common, Goblin Powers Powers Known Rogue At-Will Sly Flourish Deft Strike Encounter Positioning Strike Nasty Backswing From the Shadows Daily Blinding Barrage Surefooted Retort Utility Agile Recovery Other Second Chance Halfling; Encounter Cloud of Darkness [Daily, as per Drow ability; from Ring of the Darkhidden] Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Equipment Level Item Weight Price Notes ' Leather Armor 15 lbs 25 gp Sold Hand Crossbow 2 lbs 25 gp Sold Dagger 1 lbs 1 gp Standard Adventurer's Kit 33 lbs 15 gp Thieve's Tools 1 lbs 20 gp Crossbow Bolts (20) 2 lbs 1 gp Level 3 Subtle Dagger +1 1 lbs (Treasure item) Unequipped Level 6 Amulet of Protection +2 (Treasure item) Unequipped Level 6 Summoned leather armor +2 15 lbs (Treasure item) Level 7 Boots of the Fencing Master (Treasure item) Level 8 Subtle Dagger +2 1 lbs (Treasure item) Level 9 Amulet of False Life +2 (Treasure item) Level 10 Diamond Cincture (Treasure Item) Level 12 Goblin Totem Hand Crossbow +3 2 lbs 13,000 gp ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Total Weight: 56 lbs Tracking 'Money Log +100 gp Starting gold -87 gp Starting equipment +339 gp (Adventure reward: A Problem of Nobility) +623 gp (Adventure reward: To Catch a Crimelord) +5 gp Sold leather armor +816 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes) +1209 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +115 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +605 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +2831 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +9103 gp (Adventure reward: Lord Byron's Lost Silver) -13000 gp (Purchase: Goblin Totem Hand Crossbow +3) +5 gp sold hand crossbow ---------------------- 2664 gp Total Wealth Treasure Ring of the Darkhidden (renau1g's A Problem of Nobility, or Things that go Bump in the Night) Level 3 Subtle Dagger +1 (renau1g's To Catch a Crime Lord, or Down the Rabbit Hole) Level 6 Amulet of Protection +2 (Substituted for Ring of the Darkhidden) Level 6 Summoned leather armor +2 (renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord) Level 7 Boots of the Fencing Master (Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes) Level 8 Subtle Dagger +2 (Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver) Level 9 Amulet of False Life (Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver) Level 10 Diamond Cincture (Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver) XP 814 in renau1g's A Problem of Nobility 317 in renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord 2942 in renau1g's To Catch a Crimelord 935 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes 1268 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's High-Seas High-Stakes 1531 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver 76 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver 1552 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver 2999 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver 7419 in Tenchuu's Lord Byron's Lost Silver -------------- 19853 Total XP Consumables 'Stat Block' stat blockCarolina- Female Halfling Rogue 9 Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 13 AC:24, Fort:17, Reflex:24, Will:20 -- Speed:6 HP:64/64, Bloodied:32, Surge Value:16, Surges left:7/7 Initiative +10 Action Points: 2, Second Wind: not used Powers: color=GreenSly Flourish/color, color=greenClever Strike/color, color=redSecond Chance/color, color=redPositioning Strike/color, color=redNasty Backswing/color, color=redHidden Blade/color, color=redFrom the Shadows/color, color=grayBlinding Barrage/color, color=graySurefooted Retort/color, color=grayRogue's Recovery/color color=blueAgile Recovery/color, color=blueHidden Blade/color /sblock Wish List Level 13 Subtle Dagger +3 Judge Comments 'Level 1' Approval 1 Under review by Dunamin 1. Math > Attacks > Basic Melee. Noted "Rogue Weapon Talent" under "Class Feature" entry for the dagger. 2. Math > Health. Corrected Class Base from 10 to 12, thus raising max hp to 24 (correct in Summary). 3. Equipment. Corrected remaining gold from 4 to 13. Nice gritty backstory! Approval 2 Approved by Ozymandias79] Approved!NuffSaid! Level 2 Approval 1 Approved by renau1g Approval 2 Approved by Voda Vosa Subtle dagger weight not noted (Fixed) Nothing else I can see, so it's good to go. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g 'Level 5' Approval 1 *What is this ring of the dark hidden? The link you provided does not lead to the post where it was earned and I can’t find it in the DDI Compendium. The weakest ring I can find is a level 11 item (all rings being paragon item) so... yeah. I am perplex! *Math section, skill, your charisma is still entered at +3, leading to all your CHA skill being too low by 1. *You seem to have forgotten the expertise free feat at level 5, leading to all your to hit value being too low by at least 1. In several of the summary powers, you are in fact short by 2. I.E. Sly flourish is shown at +11, whereas it is +12 in the math section and the correct value is presumably +13 with the expertise feat. *Hit points are correct in the summary but wrong in the math section. EDIT: Found the post where the ring of Dark hidden was granted. Still don't find it as a legit magic item. Was that custom from renaug1? EDIT 2: Requested changes have been made. As for the ring, it turns out that it is a custom item. At brush value, by my estimate, it is just a little less valuable than a ring of invisibility (level 18, 85,000gp) for a rogue. So I humbly suggest it should be traded for an heroic tier item of acceptable worth. Otherwise, Approved By User:Mal Malenkirk Approval 2 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your RBA with your dagger should be at +13 with Expertise. And your MBA needs Expertise too. * Summary/Attacks/Feats/Powers: You should state what Expertise Feat you took. When adding it to the tables, "Feats" is a better column than "Level", which looks like what you did in your Powers-to-hit table. * Summary: Positioning Strike should be sliding farther than what you have listed. * Summary: Why the different format for Nasty Backswing and Surefooted Retort? * Summary: Surefooted Retort should state numerically how much forced movement is reduced by. * Attacks: Missing Expertise and the dagger's enhancement bonus. * Powers-to-hit: Half level is only 2. * Equipment: Still has the ring instead of the amulet. Also missing the Boots of the Fencing Master if you still have those. * Wishlist: Be sure to remove the amulet. Status Approved at level 1 with 0 XP by Dunamin andOzymandias79. Approved at level 4 with 4073 XP by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk"